parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Room: Blue's Big Colors Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Room: Blue's Big Colors Adventure. *(Blue's Room Theme Song & Title Card) *Blue: (Gasps), Hi, You!, It's Me, Blue! *Sprinkles: And Hello!, My Name is Sprinkles! *Blue: Today, Me, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters are So Excited About All of The Colors of The Rainbow! *Sprinkles: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: Hey!, I Think Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters are Here! *Sprinkles: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters) *Blue: Hi, Everyone! *Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Hi, Blue and Sprinkles! *Steve: We're So Excited for Your Colors Adventure! *Blue: We Are Too! *Sprinkles: Nice Colors, Guys! *Dora: Gracias, Sprinkles! *Sidetable: Can We Come In? *Blue: Sure!, Come On In! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Cheering) *Steve: So, We Will Look for Things That Have Colors!, What's The First Color? *Little Bill: Red! *Steve: The Color Red!, Right, Little Bill! *Blue: Okay!, When We See Something That's Red, Yell Out The Color! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Searching) *Oswald: Hey!, Look!, I Found A Red Rose! *Steve: What's That, Oswald?, What's The Color Red? *Oswald: A Red Rose! *Sprinkles: You Got It!, That Rose is The Color Red! *Steve: What Color Comes After Red? *Max: Orange! *Steve: The Color Orange! *Ruby: That's Right, Max!, The Color Orange! *Blue: Hey!, Guys!, I Found A Pumpkin! *Steve: That's Right, Blue!, The Pumpkin is Orange! *Blue: Okay!, What Color Comes After Orange? *Bob: Yellow! *Steve: The Color Yellow!, Right, Bob! *Sprinkles: Okay!, When We See Something That is Yellow, Yell Out The Color! *(Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, His Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Searching) *Maggie: (Gasps), Hey!, Look!, I Found A Sun! *Steve: The Sun!, Nice Job!, Okay!, So, We Have A Red Rose, A Pumpkin, and A Sun!, What Color Comes After Yellow? *Kipper: Green! *Steve: Right, Kipper!, The Color Green!, Hey!, Look at Me!, I Have Green Stripes! *Blue: You're Right, Steve!, Your Stripes are Green! *Sprinkles: Okay!, What Color Comes After Green? *Franklin: Blue! *Blue: Excellent, Franklin!, The Color Blue!, Hey!, Wait A Minute!, I'm Blue!, Look! *Steve: Blue!, Great Job!, Okay!, So, We Have A Red Rose, A Pumpkin, A Sun, My Green Stripes, and Blue! *Blue: Wow!, Look at The Colors! *Sprinkles: Thanks, Blue! *Blue: Guess What?, I'm Painting A Picture of Somebody! *Steve: Hey!, Blue!, What Are You Going to Paint? *Blue: Hmm, I Know!, You, Sprinkles, Your Friends, and The Nick Jr. Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Steve: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue Wants to Paint!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Sprinkles: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Blue: So, My Pawprints Will Be On The Clues. *Steve: Blue's Clues! *Ming-Ming: Hey!, Steve!, You Know What Else We Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Oh, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: So, Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue..., Purple! *Steve: That's Right!, Purple is The Next Color, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Yep!, Purple Is The Next Color!, I Found Purple Grapes! *Sprinkles: These Grapes are Purple! *Steve: Fantastic, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Thanks! *Jack: So, Steve, How Do We Play Blue's Clues? *Steve: Well... *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Blue: You Know What to Do! *Steve: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Blue and Sprinkles: (Singing) Think... *Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: (Singing) Think! *Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Blue: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *Blue, Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Blue: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for My Clues to Figure Out What I'm Going to Paint!, Are You Ready? *Sprinkles, Steve, Steve's Gang, and The Nick Jr. Characters: Ready! *Blue: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Blue: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Sprinkles: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Isa: Hey!, I See A Clue! *Blue: (Gasps), You See My First Clue? *Bobby: Yeah! *Steve: Where is It? *Little Bear: It's Right There! *Sprinkles: (Gasps), You Found Blue's First Clue! *Blue: On These..., Squares! *Daisy: So These Squares are Blue's First Clue! *Steve: You Know Where We Have to Write These Squares, In Our Handy-Dandy... *Max: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right! *Blue: Yeah! *Steve: So..., Squares, First We Draw Straight Lines Like This, and Another, and One More!, There, Squares. *Blue: Hmm, So, What Could I Paint With The Clue, Squares? *Spud: Maybe Blue Wants to Paint 3 Squares! *Sprinkles: Good Idea! *Steve: Let's Find Two More Clues So We Can Know for Sure. *Blue: Look, Everyone! *Steve: That Sounds Like Blue! *Beast: Let's Go! *Blue: Everyone!, I'm Making New Colors to Paint Us! *Steve: Come On! *Sprinkles: So, What Color are You Making, Blue? *Blue: I'm Making The Color Orange to Paint Tyrone! *Tyrone: Hey!, That's Me! *Steve: Which Colors Could We Mix to Make Orange So Blue Could Paint Tyrone? *Tuck: Yellow and Red! *Sprinkles: Yellow and Red!, Let's See! *(Blue Mixes Yellow and Red and Makes Orange) *Mary: It Worked! *Steve: We Made Orange! *Blue: Now I Can Paint Tyrone! *(Blue Paints Tyrone) *Blue: Wa Laa!, Tyrone! *Tyrone: Hey!, Nice Painting of Me, Blue! *Blue: Thanks, Tyrone! *Steve: Okay!, What Else are You Painting, Blue? *Blue: I'm Gonna Paint Franklin the Turtle! *Franklin: Wow! *Sprinkles: But What Color is Franklin? *Uniqua: Green! *Steve: Green!, Right! *Blue: Uh-Oh!, We Don't Have The Color Green! *Linny: Oh No! *Sprinkles: Let's See, What Two Colors Make Green? *Sportacus: Blue and Yellow! *Steve: Blue and Yellow!, Let's See! Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Little Bill TV Spoofs Category:Little Bear Tv Spoofs Category:Little Bear spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Max and Ruby TV Spoofs Category:Bob The Builder Spoof Category:Bob the Builder Category:Maggie and the Ferocious Beast TV Spoofs Category:Kipper TV Spoofs Category:Maisy TV Spoofs Category:Franklin TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:LazyTown TV Spoof Category:Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends TV Spoofs Category:Yo gabba gabba Category:Yo Gabba Gabba TV Spoof Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Parodies Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:The Upside Down Show TV Spoofs Category:Gullah Gullah Island TV Spoofs Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV Spoof Category:The Fresh Beat Band TV-spoof Category:Pinky Dinky Doo TV Spoofs Category:Bubble Guppies TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoofs Category:Dino Dan TV Spoof Category:Curious Buddies TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives TV Spoofs Category:ChickiePoo & Fluff: Barnyard Detectives Category:Transcripts